Life Sucks and then You Die
by KK3908
Summary: This is my sister story to 7 Years. Read that first... Percy Jackson's life has sucked ever since the love of his life broke his heart seven years ago. But when fate brings them together, he finds that she has a little secret. I STINK AT SUMMARIES! REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is, Percy's story. Keep in mind this is not going to be a long story maybe 3 or four chapters just highlighting his life. It may only be one, frankly. It all depends on the interest from you! So let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO BLAH BLAH BLAH! UNIMPORTANT**

Let me start by saying Percy Jackson is lucky.

He has all the money he could need, great friends, shiny cars, a beach house, countless girlfriends and four Olympic medals.

Yet, Percy is hopelessly miserable.

His life sucks; he tended to be attacked by monsters every other day, was mobbed by fans when he tried to go out, and well, there's _her. _

Annabeth.

A little pang goes through his chest every time he thinks of her.

And that's about five times a day.

Everything reminded him of her; gray, smart people, spiders, blondes, San Francisco, the tiny diner in Times Square where they used to go, picnic tables, the Yankees, the color orange, and basically every freaking building he passed.

Naturally it was she on his mind as he headed to the Starbucks, which he, Grover, and Rachel had agreed to meet at.

Rachel had, strangely enough, become a _successful _painter. She was worth just as much if not more than her father and no longer relied on him, much to her delight. She also remained the camp Oracle, making frequent visits to talk to campers who's future she dictated. She was engaged to a man named James, who was the head architect at a firm called Kronos. Rachel didn't mention to Percy, that she had discovered Annabeth worked there as well.

Grover was also relatively well off. He had started a chain called Pan, an ecofriendly company that specialized in the creation of "environmentally friendly" products. The brand became so popular, a lot of Grover's friends had names you might recognize. He had married Juniper and they had their first child on the way.

As Percy entered Starbucks, he felt his mood slowly drop.

He found Starbucks to be vastly overrated. Its full of wannabe writers and artists who think there the greatest thing since sliced bread but, Grover "needed" his coffee so he tended to frequent there much more often then he'd like.

Percy sat down at a small table by the window, where they usually congregated and let his head rest on the table.

Sleep was something he just didn't have time for.

"Well, Percy it looks like someone has gotten a full and restful night sleep."

"Shut up Rachel."

Rachel chuckled and took a swig of her coffee.

_Annabeth used to hate chuckling. _

"So, what was on your mind this time swimming or-"

"Don't say it Rachel." Percy said barely lifting his head off the table to look at her.

When the break up occurred, people were forced to take sides. Not because they wanted to, it was the last thing they wanted, but because whenever Percy or Annabeth found out they'd been hanging out with the other, all Hades broke loose. So the friends worked out a system, Thalia with Annabeth and Rachel and Grover with Percy. Nico was, well Nico. He floated in and out wherever he wanted.

"All I'm saying is you either need to move on or get the girl back. You look awful."

"Look Percy, we're worried about you man. You're not doing' so well, and we just want the best for you. I think it's time you do something about the situation."

"Well, what in Hades do you want me to do Grover? Call her up and say 'Hey Annabeth, remember me? That boy you _dumped_? Yeah, well turns out I never got over you.' That's pathetic."

Percy huffed out a long drawn out breath and looked out the window. He didn't turn back when Rachel talked.

"You can't just not do anything. You obviously are still in love with her, so don't just sit on your ass."

Percy pondered this statement. Maybe he did need to call her up, if just to get some closure. But his train of thought was interrupted.

"Oh shit, what time is it?"

Grover looked at his Rolex, "12:47. Why?"

"I told my mom I'd meet her at her apartment at one. I got to go, I'll see you guys later."

As the trio exchanged goodbyes and Percy walked into the busy streets of Manhattan, he suddenly had a newfound courage that had previously been absent.

He pulled out his IPhone and dialed the number he prayed still belonged to Annabeth.

It rang five times before her answering machine picked up and Percy found himself talking much more calmly then was believable.

"Hey Annabeth, It's me Percy. Percy Jackson, that is. Listen, I want to talk. If you could give me a call, you know what my number is. Hope to hear from you soon."

By force of habit, Percy almost blurted out the words 'I love you' but managed to catch himself just in time.

He quickly snapped shut the phone, spending a few minutes to process what he had just done. After he had come to terms with his actions he began to make his way to his mother's.

The first thing Percy had done when he had gotten enough money, was buy his mom a penthouse. It was his way of saying thanks for putting up with him after all these years.

But as Percy made his way to the elevator and into the suite he could feel something off in his gut.

When he finally made it in, the door was already open.

Percy pulled out Riptide, which he still kept with him, and stepped him. He called out his mother's name and began to look around but nothing seemed amiss. It was right then he heard a noise coming from the bedroom.

"Mom?"

But, Percy was in for the shock of his life when he saw his former mentor wheel into the living room.

"Chiron? What in Hades are you doing here?"

"Good to see you too Percy."

"Where's my mother."

"You mean, you don't know."

"No."

Chiron's expression grew somber as he looked to the floor.

"So they are striking back."

"Who? Who's striking back?"

Chiron looked up at the boy he had come to think of as a son.

"Chiron where is my mother."

"Percy I need you to come back to camp, for your mother's own good."

"Why?"

"I will explain later. We must hurry, you aren't safe here. The others will be waiting."

"Others? What others?"

Chiron closed his eyes as if he had made a slip.

"You tell me now. I don't go anywhere until you tell me."

"Thalia, Nico, and…"

"And?" Percy asked, though he had a feeling he knew.

"Annabeth."

_Oh shit. _

**Well then that's it for chapter 1. I want to just state some things; first Percy would've left that message after Annabeth had been attacked, which is why she never got it. Also there is a reason that Percy was acting so cold to her when he saw her after he was looking for closure here. Keep reading to find out. I do hope you all enjoyed, please R and R and ask any questions. Also may I say RIP Whitney Houston, you will truly be missed.**

**KK**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY! I finally updated this story! WOOHOO! SO I'm thinking this is going to be about 5 chapters or so but, I honestly have no clue! I do really enjoy writing this story as well as my other 2. If you haven't checked out MAD you really should and then tell me what you think! Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson… Annabeth Chase does.**

Percy wondered what he had done in a past life to earn all the shit he was getting now.

He was currently riding back to camp with Chiron and Argos and contemplating the events of the past hour.

After having a minor meltdown when Chiron had broken the news about Annabeth, Percy had somehow managed to collect himself.

And then he lost it again.

He was about to be thrown into a life and death situation with the women that had broken his heart.

Awesome.

Granted he was supposed to be trying to make amends.

Screw amends.

The fact of the matter was; Percy would never be able to make amends with Annabeth.

She had crushed his heart into a million tiny little pieces in a matter of seconds and it had taken him nearly 7 years to get over that.

Well, almost get over that.

So maybe he would have to fight with her to get his mother back. So what? He would be civil and courteous and he would get his mother back.

And then he would go back to hating her guts.

It was right then that they pulled up.

The sight of Percy's old home made him want to burst into tears and turn right back around.

Sure he had missed this place. He missed it everyday of his life.

But he also hated it.

He hated what it represented.

He hated the memories it drudged up.

And he hated the fact that it was a constant reminder of Annabeth.

This place was entirely hers.

It was her home, her family, her safe place.

It represented her.

And that made Percy hate it.

Maybe hate was too strong a word.

He didn't hate Annabeth, not after everything they'd been thorugh.

In fact, if anything, Percy still loved her.

Loved her so much it hurt.

In other words; it hurt.

"She's not here. I mean she is here but, not up and about. She's asleep." Chiron said, answering Percy's unspoken question.

What didn't make sense was the whole sleeping part.

It was almost three in the afternoon and Annabeth never took naps in the day.

"She was attacked this morning in her house. When I said asleep I meant unconscious."

Percy felt his stomach drop to his feet. Like he said; he still loved her and the thought of her injured made him want to go kick the ass of whoever had done it.

"Is she okay? I mean is there any serious damage? Is she going to make it? What in Hades happened?"

"Calm down Percy. She's going to be fine. A couple of dracaena came into her home and took um, a family member and then knocked her out. She's expected to make a full recovery soon."

Percy nodded and he and Chiron headed to the Big House.

"I should warn you though, Thalia and Nico are-"

Chiron was interrupted when Percy was tackled to the ground by his raven haired cousin.

"Percy!" Thalia squealed before helping him back to his feet.

"Don't turn into an Aphrodite girl Thals." Nico chuckled before pulling Percy into a hug.

"I though real men didn't hug, Nico." Thalia snidely remarked.

"Real men are in touch with their emotional side Thalia. Maybe you would know that if you didn't hang out with girls all day."

"You wish you could get _one _girl to hang out with you for a day."

"Enough you two. We have bigger problems to deal with." Chiron interrupted. "Now let's go inside and inform Percy about the um, situation."

The way that Chiron said situation led Percy to believe that they were dealing with a bit more than a "situation".

The group gathered in the main room and waited for Chiron's explanation.

"I'd prefer not to get into it too much until Annabeth is here but I will give you the most important details. One; we are dealing with a new and extremely dangerous force. Two; it has clearly attempted to take a hit on all of you. Three; obviously we are sending the four of you in to deal with the threat."

Percy and the gang mulled over this new information and what it meant.

"So, that's _all _you can tell us?" Nico asked dubiously.

"That's all we know." Chiron replied.

"You have to repeat things with him Chiron. He's a little slow." Dionysus suddenly interjected, appearing out of nowhere.

"Look who's _still _here. Couldn't stand to be away from us Mr. D?" Thalia smirked.

"Watch it girlie. Anniebell is beginning to stir so prep yourselves." Mr. D gave one glance in Percy's direction and then marched off into the kitchen.

"I think that's my cue to leave. I'll be upstairs if anyone needs me."

"Percy, you have to face her sometime." Thalia breathed.

Percy chose to ignore her as he made his way up the stairs.

Oh he'd face her. But, not before some serious prepping.

Percy explored the attic, pulling out old memorabilia from past quests.

There was Aphrodite's magic laced scarf, the tiny spider that had led them through the labyrinth, and other things that he and Annabeth had brought back as souvenirs.

Percy looked in the corner where the former Oracle used to reside.

Gods that thing had freaked him out.

Percy began to feel extremely overwhelmed.

Everything just reminded him of his failed relationship and it killed him.

Percy just happened to glance out the window at the exact moment that Annabeth was bounding to the front door.

It was enough to make his heart stop.

You'd think that after seeing her so many times that he would be used to that face.

That curly, lemon-scented, princess hair.

Those grey eyes that made his heart flutter every time he looked at them.

You'd think Annabeth's looks wouldn't have an effect on him.

Well, they did.

He was suddenly a sixteen year old boy again.

Stupid, reckless, and hopelessly in love with her.

He almost forgot that he was mad at her.

He almost forgot what she had done to him.

Almost.

Percy watched as Annabeth approached; the wind rustling her hair as she ran.

She looked absolutely bewildered and frightened.

Which made sense given the circumstances.

Percy could hear the muffled voices below him as the friends gave their greetings.

He waited about five minutes before gathering the courage to descend down the wooden stairs.

It was Chiron's voice that Percy managed to make out first.

"You all will board the boat from the city tomorrow, and then will take it to Tokyo where, you will seek out the monsters and hopefully defeat them. Now when you four arrive-"

"Wait, four?" Percy heard Annabeth ask with baited breath.

He took this as his cue to enter.

Annabeth still had her back to him when he entered taking a minute to gather himself.

"Who's the fourth person?" Annabeth asked with more force.

Percy took a deep breath before uttering out the only thing he could say.

"Me."

**So there's chapter 2! YAY! I hope that you all enjoyed it and I'm hoping for at least 5 reviews before I post the next chapter! PLEASE let me know what you think! If you haven't checked out M.A.D then please do, the second chappie should be up tomorrow along with some advice for writers who, well, want advice! Please ask questions, I love to answer! Love you guys!**

**KK**


	3. Percy: The Idiot

**Hey guys so here's chapter 3! I decided to start naming the chapters because I like doing it. I also want to note that I quoted my favorite book (well one of them); The Hunger Games in this chapter. See if you can find it (and the quotes on my profile page so when you think you have it go there). You'll also find that when Percy interacts with the other characters I kept a lot of the wording I used in 7 years. Not because I'm lazy (maybe a little) but because I feel that Percy and Annabeth are so similar that they would think in the same way. ALSO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW MY STORY M.A.D! A sequel to 7 years! I may be having a contest involving that story so look for updates!**

**Disclaimer- IdonotownPercyJackson.**

Percy watched as Annabeth's knees locked and her back stiffened. She ever so slowly turned, appearing to dread the moment that she had to look at his face.

And then he saw her.

It was like falling in love all over again.

That grimy attic window hadn't done her beauty justice.

She wasn't beautiful.

She was radiant as the sun.

He found himself just wanting to run up and pull her into his arms, 7 years had been too long.

He looked back into her stormy grey eyes and noticed she looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Hi." She managed to choke out.

But Percy ignored her.

He was far too busy taking in the sight of her.

He was like a junkie who had just relapsed.

She was his drug and boy had he had missed this high.

He finally managed to rip his gaze away, feeling that it was making her uncomfortable.

"Well, this isn't awkward at all" Nico whispered, receiving a punch in the arm from Thalia.

It was then that Chiron decided interject, "Once you all get to Tokyo, we suggest you all head to the economic district, we figure it's a good place for the monsters to hide. Now, I will let you all get reacquainted, and then I suggest you all get some rest." With that Chiron left the room leaving the four to get "reacquainted".

You could cut the tension with a knife.

"So, um, Percy, who are you going to get? I never got a chance to ask." Thalia questioned.

"My mom." Percy answered, suddenly focusing on the real reason he was here. His mom. Not to fall back into love with Annabeth.

"Sally was taken?" Annabeth asked, in a tone that implied she hadn't actually thought about what she was going to say before she said it.

"Yes." Percy answered choosing not to look at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

He didn't want sympathy from her. He would say it was because he didn't want _anything _from her but really he just didn't like to see her sad.

"Don't be. You lost someone too."

"Yeah, don't mention that to her. Annabeth's cookoo." Nico laughed.

"Oh shut up, Nico. Don't worry Annabeth we'll get, um…" Thalia fumbled.

"Tyler." Annabeth whispered, clearly hoping to change the subject.

"Right, we'll get Tyler back."

"Who's Tyler?" Percy asked letting his curiosity win out. He subconsciously turned towards Annabeth waiting for a reply.

"My son."

Pain.

Pain greater than anything ever imaginable. Not at the fact htat Annabeth had a son. He really was happy that there was someone like her walking around.

He just always imagined that the person would be half his.

The idea that Annabeth had fallen in love with someone else, even if just for a night, was enough to make him want to die.

"S- ssss- son" Percy choked out.

"Yes, my son, Tyler." Annabeth replied coolly, as if she didn't realize how much pain he was in.

Percy attempted to regain his composure, but his fists wouldn't come unclenched and it was impossible to hide the pain in his eyes.

"Well, this has been pleasant. I think we should all get some rest and we can reconvene in the morning." Thalia stated before she and Nico walked out of the room.

"Percy-"

"I don't know, I don't care. As soon as I get my mom back, I'm done with you." He just wanted to get the hell out of there.

"Please just hear me out."

Percy sighed and looked at the floor, finding it easier to look at it over her. She was right, he did owe it to her. And then something occurred to him. Something that threatened to shake him to the core.

"How old?" He stuttered.

"What?"

"How old is the kid?" Percy paused trying to remember his name, "Tyler."

"Percy-"

"How old Annabeth?"

Annabeth sighed before continuing, "He's seven."

"You didn't!" the pain becoming evident in his voice.

Evil.

Lying.

Cheating.

Bitch.

"Percy, I wanted to tell you but-"

"You cheated on me!"

Annabeth's eyes grew as big as saucers. Seemingly surprised he had called her out.

"Wait, what, no its not like that!"

"Then what is it huh?"

Here's what it was.

Annabeth had cheated.

It explained everything. Why she had dumped him so suddenly. Why she never gave an explanation. Why she was being so shady.

"I can't tell you."

So it was true.

"I knew it."

"Percy, please" Annabeth begged.

"Save it. I'll see you."

And then he stormed out of the room.

*Line Break*

It took about 15 minutes for Percy to realize some vital information.

Annabeth wouldn't cheat.

Annabeth would lie.

Annabeth would steal.

Hades, Annabeth would kill.

But, she would never cheat.

Percy felt like a jackass.

He was a jackass.

He needed to set things right.

He jogged out of the Poseidon cabin to where he knew Annabeth would be.

But as he reached the Athena cabin, he realized that Annabeth wasn't alone.

He shouldn't eavesdrop.

That didn't mean he wouldn't.

"Yeah, so?" Annabeth's voice echoed.

"So? The kid has Seaweed Brain written all over him. Come on Annabeth have a little faith in me. I mean who wouldn't put two and two together. Kid's seven, right around when you dumped Jackson, it just makes sense."

That had to be Thalia. She would pay for that comment later.

And then it hit him.

_Seaweed Brain. Kid. Seven. Dumped. Jackson._

Percy leaned towards the door desperately.

Percy heard Annabeth sigh before she continued, "Percy didn't figure it out."

"Please, that idiot wouldn't figure it out if you outright told him. Just because we're cousins, doesn't mean we have the same IQ, thank the gods."

Was it hate on Percy day?

Focus Jackson.

"I missed you Thals. But what am I going to do?"

Percy heard Thalia cross the room, he was practically standing in the room.

"You tell him."

The tiny cogs in Percy's head began to turn.

It was making sense.

Percy could only form one clear thought

_Oh shit._

**AND THAT'S IT FOR NOW! I love you my darlings. Oh and in case I don't update soon; happy almost birthday to sanityisfiction! APRIL BABYS ARE THE . (P.S my birthday is on the 16****th**** ;) ) My brother says that October babies are the best but, whatever Jack… NAW I LOVE ALL DA BABIES! Especially my readers! Oh and I may start referring to this story as LSATYD because I'm too lazy to type out the full title. Love you guys!**


	4. Apologies

**OMFG! I AM SO SORRY MY DARLINGS! ITS BEEN NEARLY A MONTH SINCE I UPDATED! A lot has been going on in my life; birthday, spring break, getting ready for exams! I am really sorry guys! I decided that I really needed to update so even if I'm sleep deprived tomorrow I'm going to do this! So let me turn on some Ed Sheeran and get cracking…**

**Disclaimer: We all know who owns PJO… and it's not me.**

Percy had always been a little slow.

He was not oblivious to that fact. Everyone in his life reminded him every freaking minute.

Still, his brain was working particularly slow at this moment.

In fact, it was hardly working at all.

But, one thing was clear.

Annabeth had been keeping one Hades of a secret.

**Line Break**

He had a son.

Percy had a son.

He had finally managed to gather himself after a long swim and had put two and two together.

Most people would be pissed to find out that someone had kept a secret like that from them.

But Percy just felt like a jackass.

He _was _a jackass.

He had unfairly accused Annabeth of cheating and had basically told her that he never wanted to see her again.

He should go and apologize to her.

To bad that it was one in the morning.

Percy decided that he would get up early, which he was not looking forward to, and would apologize in the morning.

**Line Break**

After a sleepless night Percy awoke bright and early and set off to find Annabeth.

Oddly enough he was the first person to reach the Big House, which gave him time to be alone with his thoughts.

Unfortunately he hated when he was left alone with his thoughts.

All he could think about was her.

Her face, her eyes, her hair, her smile, her-.

Percy was interrupted from his daydreams by the real thing slowly approaching him.

She probably thought she was doing a good job at pretending that she wanted to talk to him, that his words hadn't killed her.

But she wasn't.

And that killed him.

He wanted to take it all back; he wanted to get Annabeth back.

Unfortunately that wasn't possible so an apology would just have to do.

"Annabeth."

"Percy."

Well this wasn't awkward.

"Listen Annabeth I-"

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Overslept."

Percy was going to kill Nico DiAngelo before the trip was over.

Annabeth walked off in a huff while Percy proceeded to shoot death glares at Nico.

**Line Break**

After an extremely awkward car ride, the group pulled up to the wharf and walked onto a lavish cruise ship equipped with everything one could need.

Percy walked right past it all to his room.

"What's wrong dude?" Nico asked after following him in.

Percy huffed and flopped onto the bed.

"What would you do if you found out you had a kid?"

"You know?" Nico shouted.

"Yeah, I overheard Annabeth and Thal-"

Percy sat upright as a realization hit him.

"You know?"

Nico grinned sheepishly before nodding.

"Am I the only person who didn't know?"

"Hey, I only found out about an hour ago. Thalia told me."

Percy let his head fall into his hands, contemplating his next move.

"I need to talk to her."

"Percy… I don't think that's such a good idea."

But Percy was adamant.

"Stay here." He commanded before setting out.

On that short walk Percy made a decision.

He was going to let Annabeth tell him the secret when she felt like it.

He wanted to gain her trust first and then he hoped it would all come naturally.

Percy managed to get his hand up and knock on the door and he just prayed that his mouth would work when he saw her.

The door swung open and there she stood, looking like she had just woken up.

He couldn't even remember his name she was so perfect.

Thankfully she seemed to be about as flustered as he was.

They stood there in awkward silence before Percy decided he would just let himself in and spare them both the pain.

"Hey." He stated surprisingly calmly.

"Hey yourself."

Percy smiled at that, she was clearly nervous.

But when he turned around to face her he found that he couldn't remember what to say.

He ran a finger subconsciously through his hair before _trying _to speak.

"Listen-I-um-I-well-I."

_Damn._

"Yes?" Annabeth asked, suppressing a smile.

"Well-I-um-I-just…"

"Spit it out Seaweed Brain!"

That sent a jolt down his spine.

She had called him Seaweed Brain.

And he only realized just now how much he'd missed that name.

"What?" He subconsciously sputtered.

Annabeth looked at the floor ashamed, that's not what he had wanted though.

"Did you just call me Seaweed Brain?"

"I didn't mean to, its sorta force of habit by now."

Percy began to beam like an idiot.

"No, its cool. Kinda reminds me of the old days before…" Percy stopped himself before things got awkward.

"Anyways" He looked back up, "I just wanted to say, there's no hard feelings."

"Really?" Annabeth beamed.

"Yeah, whatever the reason you had for ending it, it's your choice and I need to respect that. I'm done holding grudges against people. Besides you used to be my best friend and I miss you."

That last sentence had slipped out before he realized what was going on but he didn't care because judging by the look on her face she had missed him too.

She rushed over to him and he happily embraced her, glad to have her in his arms again.

"I missed you Seaweed Brain."

"I missed you too Wisegirl."

Annabeth was the first to pull away and she looked as if she wanted to say something.

But then naturally, someone had to knock on the door and ruin the moment.

Annabeth stomped over to the door and threw it open revealing Nico DiAngelo smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Did I interrupt something? I sure hope so."

"What do you want Nico?"

"I'm here for Jackson, but, if you want to keep him for a few minutes longer. I can wait." Nico waggled and Percy had to smile at his devilish antics.

"No, no you should take him and get out of my sight, before they call man overboard."

"Calm down Annabeth I'm just playin' with you. Besides, Thalia will be here soon to collect you."

"Excuse me?"

Annabeth looked ready to kill him.

"Oh, you didn't think that we were going to just ignore all these wonderful accommodations. No, no, no. We are going to go clubbing."

"Um, no, I have a six year old, I don't do clubs."

"Well, and don't hit me, but your six year old isn't here. You will be there. Let's go Perce."

Percy took this as his moment to try and calm Annabeth down.

"Breath Annabeth. In and out. Don't worry we'll go for an hour and be done."

"No you won't!" Nico called from the hallway.

Percy smiled and winked at her before exiting the room, head still spinning.

Only when he was nearly back to the room did a new thought hit him, one that threatened to send him spiraling down a twisting path.

He still loved Annabeth Chase.

**Well, did you like it? Go easy; it's been a while since I've written anything. I'm thinking about ending it here because obviously you all know where the story goes from here but if I get enough reviews (say 20ish) I will keep going. If you have been reading M.A.D and entered the contest then that should be posted by Saturday and I will most likely PM the winner tomorrow and if you were anonymous then I guess you'll just have to see. I LOVE YOU ALL MY DARLINGS! STAY CLASSY!**

**Oh and whoever know what song these lyrics go to will forever have my affection… (I gave a hint up above)**

"**Stuck in her daydreams, been this way since 18 but lately, her face seems sinking slowly, wasting, crumbling like pastries, and they scream, the worst things in life come free to us."**

**Love**

**KK**


End file.
